


Good Kitty~

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Catboy Clay | Dream, Catboy Dream in heat, Catboys & Catgirls, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, George is oblivious, Gogy is too oblivious, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sapnap loses control, Sex, Smut and Fluff, catboy, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: George and Sapnap are the only ones who know Dream is a catboy. Since Dream is a catboy they have been quite protective, and when George leaves the home one day, Dream goes into heat. Sapnap goes to his best friend at the wrong time, and things escalate...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ Nick | Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 473





	Good Kitty~

**Author's Note:**

> cAtbOY dREam!!!

DreamSap  
Catboy Dream

CATBOY DREAM.  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE CATBOY DREAM WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE  
THAT IS SO OFFENSIVE /J  
ENJOY THIS

3rd POV

For quite a while now Dream had actually been hiding the fact he was a catboy. He hid his tail in, he hid his ears, and his mask hid his cat like green eyes. Dream also learned to shape his behavior more human like and to not do anything cat like.

There were only two people who knew what Dream was. Sapnap and George, who were Dream's best friends. Sapnap though was one of the only that knew how Dream looked, while George did not know how Dream looked without a mask.

The two had promised themselves they would never take advantage of Dream in any way, especially when the catboy went into heat and started acting like a slut. The two boys had mostly gained self control, George never having any sort of problem with that control, he was very good at keeping control of himself. Sapnap on the other hand had at least though about doing things to the male, but he always brushed it off.

Sapnap was in the kitchen at the moment, George had gone out with Biq Q and Karl to do something they wanted to do. Sap had stayed behind with Dream, Dream walking out of his room into the kitchen. His tail swayed slightly behind him, him simply getting a cold bottle of water, and then going back to his room. Sap had noticed Dream looked pretty tired, but he shrugged and continued to eat a sandwich he made.

Dream had sat down on his bed, door slightly open. He put his water bottle down on his dresser, moving to curl up on the bed, tail wrapping around his own body. He closed his eyes, feeling a bit off, cursing under his breath. Sapnap had finished up his sandwich, going to his own room, and laying on the bed with his phone. He was completely unaware of what Dream was going through in the other room.

Dream had quickly gone into heat, him purring softly, rubbing up against his covers. Sapnap scrolled through Twitter as all of this went on, unaware of what was happening in the other room. Dream got up, his eyes looking off, them also being half lidded, soon adjusting his position. His position was adjusted so he was laying face first on the bed, face in his arms, his own ass sticking in the air. 

He pressed his face into the bed, closing his eyes, still purring, face quite flustered. His ears were twitching like crazy at the moment, he was trying to relax his body, but all he felt was the need to get fucked. Dream tried his best to keep himself together, continue to stay in that position, keeping himself comfortable. His senses went crazy though as he heard his door open, "Dreeeaaamm" he heard the audible voice of Sapnap.

The idiot walked over, looking at Dream confused, "Dream? Dreamie poo, are you alright?" Sapnap asked, oblivious to what Dream was going through. He sat down on the bed, "Dream?" he looked as Dream slowly looked at him. The realization hit the male, eyes widening, "oh." Sap frowned. He knew it was best to just comfort Dream through this cycle, Dream usually didn't try to do anything to him and George beside rub his cheek up against them and purr. Sap watched as Dream got up, crawling over to the male, rubbing against the male however he could.. "S-Sap..." he whined. "It'll be alright Dream.. relax.." the male pet Dream's head, trying to help the cat hybrid relax. Dream settled beside his best friend, getting as close as possible, rubbing his head up against the male some more, purring escaping him. 

Sap moved to rub the others ear, Dream laying there, purring more. Dream noticed the room temperature just got hotter, Sap's scent filled his nose, him purring more. He was losing control of himself quickly, usually stuff like this did not happen, usually Dream would just lay there. This was different since Dream was losing his control BECAUSE of Sapnap. Next thing Sapnap had was a cat hybrid on his lap, pawing up against his chest, purring. Sap really didn't know how to react, his eyes widening, blushing as out of nowhere, "Sapnap~" came out of the others mouth. Dream leaned upwards, brushing his cheek again the other male, his hands on the others chest, gripping Sap's T-shirt.

"Dream- i-" Sap was panicking, this had not happened before, and he was alone at home with this iN heaT puSsy. "Sap~ please..~ I- nyah~ need you~" Dream begged softly, Sap panicking more as he felt his cock harden. Sap could feel the other grinding down on his crotch, moving to nuzzle up at his neck, purring. Sap could see the cats tail twitching and swaying with anticipation, even some excitement.

One part of Sap's mind was telling him to not take advantage of Dream in this state, while the other was saying to give in, it would help Dream who was clearly slightly suffering. Dream was simply giving Sap soft love bites on his neck, grinding down on the others chest, continuing to purr. Sap lost it when Dream looked back up at him, green eyes locking with dark brown, Dream letting out a soft mewl.

Sap quickly leaned in, kissing the cat hybrid, Dream letting out purr. He kept grinding up against the other, shivering as Sap's hands went up his slim and perfect body. The others sweet scent filled his nose more, tail twitching even more with anticipation and excitement.

Sap moved his hands back down, his mind was focused on relieving Dream of his heat. So Sap didn't bother with most of the clothes, holding Dream up, and pulling the others boxers off. He let Dream keep on the sweater, it really didn't matter, all that mattered at the moment was getting Dream out of this state. Sap next pulled his own boxers down, not bothering with his own shirt. He helped get Dream in position, Dream's eyes filled with lust when his own met Dream's.

Sap maneuvered himself in between Dream's cheeks, a mewl escaping Dream as the tip of his cock pressed against the others wet rim. The area was slick, slick from Dream's heat, it was going to make the process much more easier. Sap's cheeks were flushed with red, just like Dream's, his cock already hard. The tip was pressing against Dream's wet hole, Dream letting out soft mewls and gasps, grinding down slightly.. "Sapnap~! p-please..~!" The cat hybrid buried his face into the other neck, a gasp escaping him as he felt Sap slowly enter him.

Sap slowly entered the other, wet heat quickly engulfing his length as he fully entered. It felt amazing, Dream was all tight and wet, Sapnap loved the feeling. Dream was slightly shaking, his breath hitched, his ears pressed flat against his head. They twitched all the way up as Sap slowly moved inside of him, a mewl of pleasure escaping. He clung to Sapnap, shaking slightly, warmth covering his whole body. The filled feeling in his needy hole felt so good, Dream just wanted Sap to start fucking him.

"Are.. you alright, Dreamie~?" Sap asked as he slowly moved.. "Nyah~ Yes~!" Dream replied, "fa-faster~ p-please... M-Master~" Sap could feel his cock harden at how Dream called him master, thrusting up into Dream, a moan escaping Dream. Dream's eyes rolled back, body quivering slightly, clinging to Sap more. Pleasure and heat engulfed his body as Sap started fucking him, mewls and wet slapping sounds filling the air. Sap's cock was quite large, it filled Dream so perfectly, reaching deep inside of the kitty...

"Good boy..~ you feel so good..~" Sapnap praised as he kept fucking Dream, holding his hips, thrusting the other up and down. Dream's walls tightened around the others length, all that filled his body was pleasure, his moans and mewls of pleasure only getting louder. Sap was pretty much thrusting into/against all the right spots, Dream feeling his body shaking, his orgasm building up.

Sapnap leaned his head back, his own moans escaping his mouth, the way Dream's walls wrapped around his cock felt amazing. The two basically clung to each other, Sapnap fucking Dream, getting faster and faster. Dream was could just feel his orgasm getting closer, Sap's cock was pushing right into his prostate, Dream's eyes rolling back more. He stuffed his face into the others neck, biting down slightly on Sap's shoulder, shaking.

The pleasure just built up, the two reaching their climax, Sap fucking the cat hybrid harder. Soon though Dream opened his eyes, rolling his head back, moaning with pleasure, "M-MASTER~!" He cried out, feeling himself climax, cum releasing from his length. Dream let out a loud mewl as he felt the other cum inside of him, his insides being filled with Sap's seed, an amazing feeling overcoming him.

Sap came inside the other, slowly thrusting, Dream's walls suddenly tightening around the other, keeping him in place. It basically wasn't allowing Sapnap to pull out, making sure Sap fully came inside of him. Dream was quivering, his body trying to relax, drool escaping the side of his mouth. Slowly though Dream's body relaxed, releasing his grip around the others length, allowing Sap to pull out. The two of them were panting, Sap after a few moments got Dream's boxers back on, including his own. He laid back, pulling Dream onto his chest so the two could relax.

Dream rested on the others chest, panting a bit, but purring escaping him. He nuzzled into the others chest, smiling, his heat not bothering him. He was relieved of it, relaxing on the others chest, Sap's sweet scent driving him to sleep slowly.

Dream purred even more as Sap pet his head, Sap relaxing Dream further. "Good.. kitty..~" Sap praised some more, leaning down, kissing Dream's head. Dream's ears twitched slightly, his tail resting, and himself too. Dream was releasing soft sleeping noises, purring too, that made Sap calm too. Sapnap closed his eyes, slowly following asleep, hand resting on the kitty's head.

"SAPPP, DREAMMM! I'M HOME!" Dream's ears twitched at the others shouting. He picked his head up, Sap groaning, opening his eyes slowly. "Where are you two!?" George was home once again, Dream whining, curling up once again, wanting to sleep.

George pushed Dream's door open, "guys-?" he looked at the two. "Oh! there you both are, I brought food if you two are hungry, it's on the kitchen counter!" George smiled at the two, not noticing anything unusual. The mess was on Sap's shirt, that really had already dried. Dream picked his head up at the word 'food' wandering off of Sapnap.

Sapnap got back up from Dream's bed, following after Dream. Dream had already grabbed his food, sitting down to eat.. Luckily for Sap, his T shirt was white, and the stain wasn't very visible, especially to George's eyes. Everything seemed normal, the three sitting on the couch, Dream curled up in Sap's side, eating. George was always to oblivious to see something was off, Sap gently petting Dream's head as he ate a burger.

Dream was simply munching on some fries, tail swaying, George relaxing on his phone, sipping on his own drink. After the two had ate, Dream had curled up to go back to sleep, Sap turning on the tv as the three best friends relaxed on the couch. "Did you two just sleep the whole time I was gone?" George asked, Sap's eyes widening a bit. He decided to cover up what had happened, "Yeah, we just cuddled eachother as usual <3" Sap grinned, petting Dream's hair more. "You both are so lazy." George rolled his eyes, "Big talk for the one who always sleeps through events." Sap grinned, George instantly being quiet.

Sap went back to watching TV, the day going on as usual, with Dream just sleeping sleeping most of the day...

-The End-


End file.
